Many integrated circuit structures may include structures or devices, often referred to as electrically programmable fuses or “e-fuses,” that enable permanent programming of some portion of the integrated circuit structure. Electrically programmable fuses may be programmed by “blow-out” of the fuse to make that portion of the circuit structure electrically “open,” such that once e-fuse programming is completed electric current may no longer flow through the e-fuse, and the programming of the e-fuse is one-time and non-reversible or permanent. In earlier nodes of technology (e.g. 90 nm or greater), the e-fuse is frequently made by poly-Si or silicided poly-Si fabricated at same time as poly-Si gates or silicided gates. As CMOS technology continues to shrink, new transistor feature designs such as FinFETs based on gate-last flow (or replacement gate flow) have been integrated into circuit structure so that the poly-Si gate serves as “dummy” gate and is no longer available. Currently, e-fuses in advanced CMOS and FinFET are based on metal e-fuse fabricated at middle-of-line (MOL) or back-end-of-line (BEOL); the metal e-fuse not only has large foot-print, but also needs a large current applied to thermally “blow” the fuse to open. Such an e-fuse is not suitable for on-chip programming on field (after chip packaged and tested) by using battery power.